Basic Operation
The World of Kung Fu is a 3D MMORPG for the PC. Based on traditional Chinese culture, the game takes place in a mythical land founded on the ancient Kung Fu moral values of justice and heroism. Breaking away from the limits imposed by 'professions', each player starts the game as a martial artist of old, studying Kung Fu in a remote village. Having perfected certain chosen skills by completing extensive training and undergoing numerous tests, players set out to take part in the creation of the Wulin, a classic Kung Fu society. As they travel throughout the various territories of ancient China (Zhong Guo; literally "Middle Kingdom") players will be able to demonstrate their valor and bravery as they strive to become martial arts legends. Rooted in traditional Chinese society and mythology, the game is designed to provide an authentic cultural experience in which the player will be exposed to the depths of China's ancient philosophy and rich customs while enjoying amazing adventures in a fantasy game world setting. The 3D graphics are inspired by the beautiful landscapes of uncontaminated countryside portrayed in traditional Chinese paintings. As in the real world, the World of Kung Fu is a complex network of various interconnecting systems. Unlike other games in which the point of the experience is to defeat monsters and enemies, this game invites the martial artists to become deeply involved in the development and establishment of a society with interdependent economic and social systems. The game also enables players to experience the emotions of a private life filled with romance and drama. Furthermore, as they increase their skills, players can master their own style of Kung Fu and establish their own schools, from which they will be able to pass their knowledge on to others. Another unique aspect of the game is how World of Kung Fu is made to be as interactive as possible. The GMs are actually in the game for you to interact with, and our event staff is continually creating new interactive NPCs and quests that help give the game a live feel. It is our goal to bring the Middle Kingdom of the World of Kung Fu to life! Many more adventures and additions to the game are planned for the future. All new content upgrades will remain free to download and free to play. Download the game client, create an account and join us in the World of Kung Fu today! Your First Fight #Monsters inhabit many regions in the World of Kung Fu. You are safe in cities and towns. #Left click once on the monster and you can check its name and level. If a monster's name appears in red, it might be too dangerous for you to attack until you reach a higher level. #Double click on the monster to attack it, or right click on skill icons to attack them with your special skills. Looting your kills Some monsters drop small shining bags when they die. This is loot you can collect. Some loot can be sold to merchants; other loot may be quest items or items used for forging. You have 3 ways to pick up loot: #You can pick it up by left clicking on the shining bag then left clicking every single item in the window that pops up. #You can just press the hot key "~" once to open it and a second time to remove all items from it at once. #The easiest way is to buy a Fortune Pig from our item mall! That way the cute piggy will pick all the loot for you automatically! Your First Purchase #There are a lot of NPC merchants in each town who sell various goods such as equipment, medicine, tools etc. #Talk to the NPC and choose "Trade" to open the trade interface, then you can either buy or sell items. #Mouse over the item to check more detailed information. #Right click an item to buy it or right click an item in your backpack to sell it TIPS: * Do not right click an item you don't want to sell in your backpack, otherwise you'll lose it! * Please make sure you close the trade interface before you try to use the item you purchased, otherwise you may sell it by accident! Skill Training You can learn more skills when you level up to 5. You need to go back to the 9 masters in Taoyuan to buy Skill Books from them. You can also learn more higher level skills from the masters in Liuhe. #Find the master of your class #Trade with them. It's the same way as trading to merchants #CLOSE the trade interface, and THEN right click the book in your backpack to learn the skill. #Click the book icon or hot key "K" to open your skill interface, you can find the skills you learned. Drag them into the hotbar for convenience. Your First Team #Left click the person you want to team up with then click the ">>" besides the person's name to open the communication interface. #Choose "Team Invite" to invite the person onto your team #You can also press "J" on your keyboard to open the social interface and type the person's name in team field then click "Add" to invite him/her. #You can check your team member's status and use the team menu to choose the way of loot distribution. Your First Chat #You can talk to anyone in the game. The chat field is at the bottom left of your screen. #Type your words in the message field, press enter to send. #Click the button at the bottom left corner to choose the channel you want to talk in. #Click the Setup button at the bottom right corner to set your chat system. Trading with other Players #Click the player you want to trade with, and click the ">>" button beside his/her name to open the communication menu. #Choose "Deal" to ask to trade. #If he/she accepted, the trade interface will open. #Right click to put the item into trade field. #Click "Trade" to confirm. Your First Collection #You need to have a collection tool before you start to collect materials. You can buy a common Wood Tool from the general store in Liuhe. This is a multi-purpose tool made from wood used for collecting materials. As you progress to higher levels, you can find tools made from sturdier materials and they last longer. #Equip your tool and start to collect materials! You can get ore, lumber, or herbs outside of towns. Ore can be found in the rock piles with crystals in them, lumber can be found in certain trees, and herbs gathered from certain plants. #You can use the same tool to collect ore, lumber and herbs. #The casting bar will show you the process. #Your collection reputation will be shown in your reputation interface. Processing Processing is a required ability if you hope to craft high level items in the World of Kung Fu. Almost every item that you can find can be processed. Some simple items can be processed into better quality items of the same type, such as: 8 Animal Hides can be used to craft 1 piece of Leather. Higher level items, such as a Diamond or a Universe Herb require multiple ingredients to craft. It's a good rule of thumb to Process everything you can! There are Processing Masters for Ore, Lumber, Herbs, Food, and Cloth. High level processed goods are required to make Armor and Weapons too! #Find the Processing Master you need on your map and go to them. #Talk to them, and select "Craft" from the options menu. #Mousing over each item will tell you more details about it. Clicking on one will then display what items you need to process the item you want to craft. Remember, there are Masters for processing different types of goods! #If you have the required items, click "Forge" to process. Processed items are required to make high level weapons, armor, food and medicine. While you can buy some types of items from the various Stores of different towns, high level processed items can only be crafted or possibly dropped by certain monsters. Processed Goods are ALWAYS in demand, so a Processing Craftsman can make a good deal of money selling their items to other players! Some high level Kung Fu Skills require high level processed items to use! Crafting Crafting Medicine, Food, Armor, Weaponry, and other items is an extremely useful ability in the World of Kung Fu. By combining items and various herbs, you can create items that will greatly aid you in your adventures! To craft these items find the Armor Sellers for armor, Weapon Sellers for a weapon, general store for food items, or the Apothecary for medicine. #Talk to the NPC, and select "Craft" from the options menu. #Mousing over each type of item will tell you more details about it. Clicking on one will then display what materials you need to craft it. #If you have the required ingredients, click "Forge" to create the item. Your First Crafting You can find Crafting NPCs in almost every town, but the first ones you will encounter will be in Liuhe. There are several Crafting NPCs in the yard; you can choose the one you need. #Click the NPC to open the crafting interface, in which you can see what you can craft and what materials you need. #Choose the item you want to make and click "Forge" if you have enough materials. Your First Forging You can forge your equipment at the Smiths in towns. This adds extra stats to your worn items but does so at the risk of failing. A succesful forging will increase the + number on the item and also add stats of the style you choose. Some forged items can only add HP or MP to while the rest can only Attack Rating or Defense Rating. Items below +4 can be forged without any risk of breaking but after an item reaches +4 you may wish to use a special item that protects your item from breaking during forging or the item will be gone instantly. Once an item becomes to the +4 level it shall assume a 'glow' in-game as the power imbued within it becomes so great it enters the visible spectrum. #Click the NPC and choose "Forge". #Put the weapon or armor you want to forge into the forge field, and choose the attribute you want to add. Tip: Forging will cost you some material and coins, make sure you have enough! The equipment will be better after each successful forging. The max forging level is +20. You can safely forge up to level 4, but after that, make sure you have high forging reputation or a Forging Safety Charm (available from the item mall); otherwise your item may become ruined if you fail a forging attempt! Forging Vouchers can be found on monsters. These can be turned in for all the materials needed to upgrade to a level equal to the voucher number. Forging Voucher 1 is enough materials to make a normal equip +1, 2 is enough to make a +1 turn into +2, 3 turns +2 to +3, and 4 makes +3 to +4. For +5 or anything higher than that vouchers alone won't work, you will need to go out and collect the materials yourself or purchase them from another player in the game or from the Pawnbroker. How To Create A School #Find the School Manager's location on the map. The first school manager you will encounter is in the city of Liuhe. #Left click on the NPC and choose "Create a School". Remember you can only create a school after you have reached level 20, and it will cost some coins! #Enter the name of your school. #Choose the logo for your school. You can open your school interface to check detailed information about your new school! Now, when you talk to players, you can invite them to join your school. More information on how to build your school and on how to wage school battles will be coming soon! Keyboard Command Shortcuts Movement W: move forward A: strafe left S: move back D: strafe right R: run/walk Z: sit Za-Zen skill Insert: auto run Arrow keys: camera movement Targeting ~: go to/pick up nearest loot Tab: change target/nearest target F: target team member Interface F-keys: player assigned hotbar toggle F-key bar 1, 2, 3...0,-, =: player assigned hotbar Alt key with # keys listed above: player assigned hotbar : toggle Alt#-key bar B: open/close backpack C: Character status E: equipment G: school J: social K: kung fu O: skill Q: open/close quest window V: reputation Maps P: toggle onscreen Mini Map NumLock -, +: zoom onscreen map M: regional map N: world map Chat Enter: cursor chat window X: toggle emotes System/Help H: help Y: system Home: open item mall FAQ You're now ready to begin your adventure! The World of Kung Fu FAQ is an evolving document. As more questions get asked, the bigger it will become! Here are some of the most Frequently Asked Questions from the forums and emails. Q: What are the minimum/recommended system requirements for the game? A: Minimum Requirements: OS: Windows98, 2000, ME or XP. CPU: Intel Pentium III 933 or Above. RAM: 256 MB. Space: 2 GB. Video Card: nVidia GeForce2 32M or above, or other same level 3D Speed Card. DirectX: DirectX 9.0c. Other: Support DirectX 8 Sound Card; PC/AC Standard Keyboard; Mouse. Recommended Settings: OS: Windows98, 2000, ME or XP. CPU: Intel Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or Above. RAM: 512MB. Space: 2 GB. Video Card: nVIDIA GeForce FX5600 or Above, ATI Radeon 9550 or above, or other same level 3D Speed Card. DirectX: DirectX 9.0c. Other: Support DirectX 8 Sound Card; PC/AC Standard Keyboard; Mouse. Q: How is the World of Kung Fu a free to play game? Is there a monthly fee? A: World of Kung Fu is free to download and free to play, and will remain that way! There is no monthly fee. There is an item mall in the game that offers useful tools and equipment that will make aspects of the game easier and more fun, and these require the purchase of Gold. That's the only cost in the game, and it's optional! Q: How does the forging system work? A: The forging system is a way to increase the stats and abilities of equipment you own. Any weapon or piece of armor can be forged in many different ways, which allows you to custom tailor your gear to suit your style of play. Items can be safely forged to +4 with no chance of penalty, but after that, you need to have an adequate level of Forging Reputation or some special charms to ensure your success. And be careful! If you fail a forging attempt, it ruins your item beyond repair! It's a good idea to forge many items to get your reputation up, and you can sell them to other players or in the pawn shop. For more detailed information about forging, please see the Forging section earlier on this page. Q: What's the order of the bosses in Heroic Quest? A: 1) Gong Gong 2) Flying Tiger 3) Tangleman 4) Priestess Mantuo 5) Myr the Bandit King 6) Tai Ling the Fox 7) Mustang King 8) Nine Screeches 9) Hermit Crab 10) Medicine-Man of the North 11) Graverobber Bao 12) Graverobber Tan 13) Serpentkin 14) Marble Warrior 15) Jushan Mountain Unchained 16) Zhua Bianfu. Q: Is there a way to increase the size of my inventory? A: Of course! There is an item called "Additional Inventory" that allows you to increase the size of your backpack. It is a rare world drop, but it can be purchased in the Item Mall. There is also a similar item that increases the size of your warehouse, and best of all, there is a magic item that lets you access your warehouse from your backpack! Talk about inventory space! Q: What armor is better, blue or yellow? A: Blue is better. Here is the order of quality for items, from lowest to highest: white, yellow, green, blue and orange. Orange items are EXTREMELY rare because they are very powerful. Q: My weapon is about to break! Where can I repair it? A: Weapons and Armor can be repaired by the Mender in every city. You can find this NPC by looking on your map. Higher level items cost more to repair, so make sure you have enough money! There are also some items you can find or buy in the item mall that allow you to repair your items outside of the cities, even in dungeons and instances! Q: What classes can I choose? A: Bow, Broadsword, Fan, Fist, Hammer/Axe, Hook, Spear, Staff, Sword Category:Game Information Category:Game Concept Category:General